hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independence Day 2016 Tornado Outbreak
Event Imagine if this actually happened Tornado - 37.jpg|The Anticyclonic Indianapolis EF3, one of two Tornadoes to affect the Area Tornado - 175.jpg|The Second Indianapolis Tornado, An EF2 Tornado - 26.jpg|The Strongest Tornado of the Outbreak, the Ohio EF5 Tornado - 176.jpg|An EF2 passing North of Lexington, KY Tornado - 177.jpg|The longest lasting and Longest Track Tornado of the Outbreak, the KY/WV EF3 Tornado - 55.jpg|The Southwestern PA EF2, which tracked close to Uniontown Tornado - 99.jpg|The EF2 IN/MI Tornado after entering Michigan Tornado - 178.jpg|The Ohio EF2 at Peak Tornado - 179.jpg|West Virginia EF1 Tornado - 180.jpg|EF1 North of Bloomington, IL Tornado - 181.jpg|IN/OH EF1 Tornado - 182.jpg|PA EF0 Tornado - 183.jpg|Northern Ohio EF0 Tornado - 184.jpg|One of Two Indiana EF0s Funnel - New.jpg|Second of Two Indiana EF0s Tornado - 185.jpg|Chicago EF0 Tornado - 186.jpg|Virginia EF0 Tornado - 187.jpg|Michigan EF0 Tornado - 188.jpg|MO/IL EF0 Tornado Damage (15).jpg|Damage from the long track KY/WV EF3 Tornado Damage.png|More damage from the KY/WV EF3 Tornado Damage (14).jpg|Damage caused by the IN/OH EF5 Tornado Damage (16).jpg|Damage caused by IN/MI EF2 Tornado Damage (17).jpg|Some damage from Indianapolis EF3 Tornado Damage (10).jpg|More damage from the Indianapolis EF3 Tornado Damage (18).jpg|Some damage from the Indianapolis EF2 Tornado Damage (19).jpg|Damage caused by Ohio EF2 Tornado Damage (2).png|Minor damage from Virginia EF0 Doppler Radar Tower - New.jpg|In it's Path, the IN/OH EF5 took out a Vital Nexrad Radar Tornado Siren (2).jpg|The IN/OH EF5 Knocked out several different Sirens, leaving some unaware of it's Approach Arkansas April 2008 damage.jpg|Damage from the Uniontown, PA EF2 Tornado Damage (20).jpg|Some damage from IN/OH EF1 Csptornado1.jpg|Damage from KY EF2 Greatest Severe Risk (2).gif|The Greatest Severe risk during the Day Yearly Tornado Average per State.png|Average State Tornadoes per Year Hail (1).jpg|Some hail from the storm that spawned the IN/MI EF2 Hail (4).jpg|Hail spawned by the Indianapolis Storm Water Vapor Imagery.jpg|Subtropical Moisture Flowed in from the South and West Lightning.jpg|Severe Lightning in association with the Chicago Storm Extreme Rain and Wind.jpg|Hurricane-Force Winds in Cleveland, OH Heavy Rain.jpg|Heavy Rain in Philadelphia, PA Flooding.jpg|Flooding caused by Northern Bloomington, IL Storm Water Vapor Imagery (2).jpg|Upper Level Low Creeping in from the West Supercell Radar (3).jpg|WV EF1 Storm on Radar Supercell Radar (4).jpg|PA EF2 Storm on Radar Supercell Radar (5).jpg|The Cell that spawned the Long Track KY EF3 Supercell Radar (6).jpg|The IN/MI EF2 Storm on Radar Supercell Radar (7).jpg|The Indianapolis Storm on Radar Supercell Radar - 5.jpg|The Storm that spawned the IN/OH EF5 Radar Wind Velocities.jpg|Radar Velocities at the time of the IN/MI EF2 Radar Velocities (2).jpg|Radar Velocities at the time of the IN/OH EF5 Radar Velocities.jpg|Radar Velocities at the time of the PA EF2 US Dew Points.jpg|The US Dew Points at the time of the Outbreak Storms on Satellite.jpg|The Line of Storms on Satellite that Caused the Outbreak before it hit the affected areas Tornado Risk Area (July).jpg|The Area of the US that usually sees the greatest threat of Tornado Weather Radio (2).jpg|People were given weather radios while the Outbreak raged on Tornado Rating Percentage Graph.jpg|A Graph of Tornado Rating/Death Percentage Average Tornadoes By Month (1984 - 2013).jpg|Average Tornadoes by Month Tornado count Category:Past Events Category:Past Tornado Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes in the United States Category:Tornado Outbreaks Category:Severe Weather Category:Past Tornadoes Category:Events on a Holiday Category:Events in the 2010s Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Past disasters